Friendship
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Hello Goodbye, Ames' thoughts


27th 0ct 2003

Friendship

Set during "Hello, Goodbye"

Ames' thoughts.

               NSA H.Q.

               Special Agent in Charge Ames White steps into a cell. Inside, the transgenic, caught after fleeing from the sewers, is avidly polishing several pairs of shoes. 

              "So I hear you're feeling better."  Ames, stated looking at the transgenic.

              "I'm working hard. Doing what the men tell me."  The transgenic, meekly replied.

             "Doing a good job."  Ames said as he steps closer, the frightened transgenic quickly backs away."It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, Mule." Ames told him. _I'll leave that joy to others!_

                "You cut me...and put the snake blood in me and said it would kill me." Mule responded uncertainly.

                " You didn't tell anybody about that, did you?" Ames questioned. _You better not have!_

               "You told me not to." Mule reminded him.

                "Good. See, I figured you were a solid guy. I'm sorry I had to do that to you, you know, but it was the only way. Sort of like a...like a test, you know? Don't worry, you passed. Remember, though...see, that, uh..." Ames lied, then lowering his voiceadding"...that is between you and me."  _I hate having to play the nice guy to that blasted freak! I need some mouthwash! Got to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth! Sorry! Yeah right!_

                Mule nods and Ames quickly leaves the room.

                Later that day.

               Ames and the Familiar priestess meet in a deserted parking lot,

               "Fe'nos tol." Ames greeted with genuine civility and courtesy.

               "Fe'nos tol." The priestess replied, with equal courtesy. 

                "I tested the transgenic. The damn thing got sick, but it pulled through." Ames reported. _Why couldn't 452 have been a fluke! Senile old fool!_

               "Then that girl's survival wasn't just a fluke." The priestess flatly stated. 

               "I'm afraid not. Though there is something different about 452. She never exhibited any symptoms." Ames said, restating what he had been told of 452's reaction to the blood. _Why wouldn't 452 show any symptoms! Damn it! Am I going to have to test every blasted freak I capture, to see which is the more common reaction!_

                "What should I tell the Conclave?" The priestess asked, since she was acting as a liaison nothing more. 

               "I think it's time to accept the possibility that Sandeman made the Manticore transgenics immune. This changes everything. It's time to make a move." Ames told her. _Senile old fool!_

                Two days later.

                Ames has received the go ahead from The Conclave. He happily puts his plan into motion.

                NSA H.Q.

                Mule is lying on a bench in his cell. He sits up immediately, upon Ames entering. 

                "Guess what, Mule? You're gettin' out of here." Ames cheerfully told him. _This is gonna be fun!_

                A short time later.

               Ames' car pulls to a stop at a busy marketplace. Ames is driving and Mule is lying on the back seat. 

               "Mule." Ames says, still maintaining a friendly voice. 

                Mule quickly sits up, looking extremely nervous. 

               "All right, do you see that fence?" Ames said in a patient voice. _The pay off better be good! I hate babying the freak! _Being nice to it! Having it in my car! Got to remember to get it fumigated!__

               Ames indicates a fence behind his car with a sign on it that says "MUNICIPAL VEHICLES ONLY - SECTOR 8"

               "All you have to do is get over it, and you'll be safe." Ames gently told the transgenic. _I'm not gonna vomit! I hate being nice to freaks! _

               "Okay." Mule meekly relied. 

              "But you have to watch out for enemy soldiers, 'cause if they see you, they will try to kill you. They'll be wearing helmets, carrying guns, and they'll have badges that say "Sector Police."" Ames informed him.  _This should make a good show! _Ames thought to himself, managing to keep the smirk off his face.

               "Sector Police." Mule repeated the information.  

               "That's right. Good luck." Ames said, still managing to sound sincere. _Get out already! I can't keep up this saccharine pose for ever! Blasted freak! _

               "Thank you....for everything." Mule says with genuine sincerity. 

               He then puts his hood up and gets out of the car. Ames watches in the mirror as Mule slowly walks toward the fence. Passers-by comment on how freaky he looks, quickly pulling their children away and or giving him a wide berth 

                As a crowd starts to gather round and stare at him, Mule pulls on the fence gate. When it doesn't open, he removes his hood, to enable himself to see better and yanks hard upon the gate. It comes off the hinges. An alarm sounds and a police hoverdrone swiftly approaches. 

                "You have violated checkpoint security. Stay where you are." The Hoverdrone 

                Two police cars screech to a halt. Some cops get out and take aim at Mule. 

                 "Freeze!" Yells the first cop. 

                 "On your knees, freak." The second cop adds.

                 "On the ground! Now!" A third yells. 

                "Down! Now!" The fourth cop echoes his partner. 

                Mule just stands there, transfixed, completely overwhelmed. The cops approach, batons drawn and begin beating him. Eventually Mule starts defending himself, fighting back, he hurls one cop into the fence and another into a dumpster. The others start shooting him. After six shots, he finally goes down.

                Ames seeing that the freak is down drives off, a delighted grin upon his face.

                NSA H.Q.

                Ames is relaxing in his office, cup of coffee in hand, waiting the news.

                _It's so useful, having Familiars in the television networks, just give 'em a copy of the hoverdrone tape and voila! _ Ames thought to himself grinning. He had been in an excellent mood since setting up Mule. _Stupid freak! As is I would ever befriend or feel sorry for it or any of its ilk!_

                "KIPH 3 SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN." 

               "This is a Channel Three news break." Television announcer says. 

              An anchorman speaks, as the TV shows footage of Mule throwing the cops. 

            "A hoverdrone recorded this shocking footage. Authorities are refusing to comment on the nature of the assailant. But, as you can see for yourself, the attacker has what can only be described as superhuman strength. The subject, who was described by witnesses as a mutant, refused to comply with police officers on the scene. He is believed to have escaped from what is purported to be a covert government project known as Manticore. Authorities have denied all knowledge of Manticore, but so far no one has been able......obvious physical prowess. One of the officers was seriously injured before others opened fire. Some eyewitnesses claim that it took police six shots to bring down their attacker, but Channel Three can neither confirm nor deny... You can see it right there--the barcode. Unconfirmed reports suggest these tattoos were used to keep track of the various soldiers involved in the program. The mutant's body was rushed from the scene based on officials' concerns regarding a potential biohazard." Anchorman.             

                Ames hit the off switch on the remote, satisfied that the report was as he wanted it. He looks at the stack of paperwork on his desk, and sighing starts on it, even the prospect of paperwork and a telling off by Director Simms can not deflate his delight at his plan having worked. 

                _I love it when a plan comes together! Ames thought grinning, not caring that he had mentally quoted the A-Team. Nothing was going to spoil his good mood, not even the murmured comments and covert looks, of his staff, over his exceedingly cheerful demeanour since he returned from his errand!_

              The End.


End file.
